


Cecil Black; The Chooser of Death

by Kit_Kat_Cat23EH



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore isn't really a good person but isn't bad, F/M, Gen, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Harry Potter Has a Different Name, Harry Potter is Not the Boy-Who-Lived, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin is Harry Potter's Parent, Self Confidence Issues, Sirius Black is Harry Potter's Parent, Somewhat Good Voldemort (Harry Potter), but he isn't good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:20:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29933313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_Kat_Cat23EH/pseuds/Kit_Kat_Cat23EH
Summary: Harrison Black-Lupin was only known for a few weeks before he was taken away and his name changed.Forced to live in Malfoy Manor with Voldemort watching his every move, Cecil never knew there was such a thing as getting away from the Dark Lord and his plans.But that was before the gala at Krum Manor.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Viktor Krum/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

The day Harrison Black-Lupin was born, anxiety and worry hung in the air.

His fathers, Sirius and Remus, had hidden away from both sides of the war, mainly in fear for friends that were on both sides. When Regulus had joined Tom Riddle, both men agreed that they needed to get out of the war before they too were pulled into it, and potentially their child. 

It was only a month into their escape that their little boy, Harrison, was born. But, just after, a strong burst of magic washed over everyone within Britain, altering everyone that was magical that he had been born. And it did not take long until Lord Voldemort realized where the pulse of magic came from. However, the full moon was days away from when Harrison was born, and they had no time to move while trying to avoid the full moon. Remus was already tired from the birth, and they wanted a break from the running and hiding. 

So they let their guard down and stayed an extra few days at their cottage, waiting for the full moon.

Arriving at the cottage that was surrounded by wildlife, the Dark Lord smirked though the snake-like glamour he had covering his face. Not many people knew that he was Tom Riddle, and he would like to keep it that way.

In the sky, a full moon shone brightly, casting it's light onto the home and it's intruder.

It did not take long for Tom to enter the cottage and sense the presence of the child. He did not feel any other magic users, but saw a muggle woman in the window. Why she was there confused him for a moment, but paid no attention to it.

He only wanted the child. 

Bursting into the home, he strode through the single hallway that lead to the bedrooms, including the nursery. The muggle woman was no where to be seen, which he was glad about. He really did not feeling like killing anyone.

There was too much blood and death that had been blamed on him, and he did not want to add more fuel to the fire for the Light's propaganda.

Tom opened the door to the room, and blocking his path was the muggle woman.

Sighing, he thought, oh well, before casting a cutting curse at her throat. Her body dropped to the floor and he stepped over it carefully, making sure that no blood got on his robes or shoes.

The baby in the white bassinet looked only a few days old, which it probably was. Why the parents were not there was a mystery to him, but it just made his task easier. Bright green eyes shone up at him, and a tuff of black hair was already emerging from the baby's head.

Surprisingly, the babe did not cry at the sight of the snake-like disguise that Tom. It only blinked up at him with curious eyes.

He disapparated with the baby in his arms as the sun started to peak above the horizon.

Only a few moments later did Albus Dumbledore arrive and find the body of the dead nanny and saw a tired Remus and Sirius emerging from the trees.

When Remus saw his old Headmaster standing at the front door of their cottage, he collapsed to his knees while Sirius ran foreword, into the house. 

That night, Harrison Black-Lupin was presumed dead and forgotten of.

But that was the day Cecil was made.

* * *

The day was gloomy, reflecting how Cecil felt throughout the day. He had tried to ask Marvolo about his parents, but received a light Crucio for troubling the Dark Lord with his questions when he was suppose to be studying _Dark Arts; a Compendium of All Dark Spells and Rituals_ in his room.

But he had gotten so bored of sitting in his room reading a book that he had no interest in reading. All that he was allowed to study since he turned seven was dark arts, with some darker charms or transfigurations. 

And he was nine now, a good age when he could learn about his parents. 

Cecil knew that Marvolo was not his father, mainly because the time that Cecil had accidentally called him 'dad,' he received a stinging hex. And Bella also called him her nephew, and Marvolo was not related to the Blacks. If he was, it was very distant.

But Bella was also crazy, and scared him. She could have easily lied to him.

So, he went to the one person that could possibly answer his question.

Narcissa was in one of the many day rooms that were in Malfoy Manor, sipping tea while reading the Daily Prophet. 

"'Cissa!" Cecil smiled as soon as he saw her. "I have a question."

The woman smiled. "And what is it, dear?"

"Can you tell me about my parents? Please? I'm old enough! And Marvolo won't tell me."

Narcissa froze for a moment, then sighed. "Alright, dear. But do not tell anyone." Cecil nodded rapidly, his dark curls forming a halo. "Their names where Remus and Sirius. Sirius is my cousin, and had fallen in love with Remus while they were at school. But when Sirius' brother, Regulus, joined Marvolo, and their friends with Dumbledore, they chose not to pick a side and ran, probably because Remus was pregnant with you."

Narcissa flicked his nose softly, making the boy giggle.

"When you were born, your magic was so powerful that everyone could feel it. Marvolo went to where you were and brought you here." Narcissa ended the story quickly.

"But where are they now?" Cecil asked, green eyes shining up at her.

The woman held her tongue, but then spoke. "We are sure that Dumbledore Obliviated them. They live in a safe house now, with the Potter child."

Cecil's once curious look fell when he heard. "Oh."

"But you still have me and Draco, and we are your family." Cecil brightened at her words, but still looked upset.

"Thank you, 'Cissa, for telling me." He mumbled before fleeing to his room.

When Cecil closed the door to his room, he put his back to it, and began to cry silently. He mourned for his parents because they lost him, and he mourned the child he could have been. He mourned the name that he was given by Sirius and Remus, as it was now forgotten. He wondered what that name was, but other thoughts over came that one.

He grew angry at Marvolo for not telling him, at Dumbledore for erasing his parents minds, at the war for not letting him have a true family.

When he looked up, the green and black room was in shambles, and magic was heavy in the air.


	2. Chapter 2

Cecil looked at the fireplace that he was in front of, and sighed, the book he was reading growing heavy in his hands.

He looked down at the book, a book on poisons that he thought would be interesting, but he had already read it, and tried to submerse himself in reading, but found himself unable to do it. 

There was a flare from the fireplace, making Cecil jump up from his spot on the couch. Draco emerged from the marble fireplace, a small smile on his face.

"Cecil. How were you?" Draco asked while sweeping his brother into a hug.

"Bored out of my mind. How was school? Was Potter bothering you more than usual?" Cecil asked as he was guided to the couch he was just sit on.

"School was school. Nothing exiting happened, at least not like last year. The ministry tried to get one of their own into Hogwarts, but she was sent to Azkaban for using blood quills as a punishment." Draco explained as Cecil listened. "I will also be having some friends over tomorrow if you wish to meet some of them."

Cecil nodded and smiled. "Do they know who I am?"

Draco shrugged. "Some might, some might not. Blaise knows but doesn't really care."

Their conversation was cut off by a shout. Cecil's face drained for a moment, but he got up swiftly.

"I will see you later, Draco." 

Cecil quickly ran down the halls of Malfoy Manor, to Marvolo's study. The door was already open. A bad sign and he knew it.

"Cecil, come in." The voice of the Dark Lord shook him to his bones. He did not have his fake, high voice that he used for meetings, which meant that he did not have his glamour on.

As soon as he walked in, the door closed behind him. Cecil made sure to look at the ground, not at Marvolo. "You called for me, my Lord?"

"Sit, Cecil." The boy's stance nearly crumbled, but did sit in one of the plush leather chairs that were in front of the dark wood desk. "I will be attending a gala in two weeks, and I will be taking you. You will try and seduce one of the Lord's daughters, and you will marry her."

Cecil looked through the dark curls that covered his face, eyes wide. Marvolo knew that he preferred men! "My Lord... I do not know if I could do this..."

"I do not care, Cecil. We need this alliance." A stinging hex was shot at his arm. "You can have lovers or whores, but you need to marry her."

Cecil nodded, biting his lip as he felt his magic pulse with anger. "Who will I be marrying, my Lord?" He croaked out.

"Her name is Rianna Greybound. Her family has connection with all of the creatures, including the vampires." Marvolo stood from his chair and moved so that he was in front of Cecil. With one pale finger, he gripped the boy's chin so that they could meet eye to eye. "Do not fail me, Cecil."

Before he could answer, Marvolo swept away, the door opening. Cecil left the room, not wanting to anger his Lord by staying longer than he needed to. 

With his head bowed, he walked back to the sitting room, but had to make a detour when he heard Bellatrix's manic laughter. Cecil did not want to deal with her taunts or Crucio's.

When he saw Draco's blonde hair sitting in the same spot, he put on a happy smile, and hoped that Draco did not see through it.

But Draco knew him best, and would know something was wrong.

* * *

The next day, Cecil had dressed up in fine silk robes that he wore for casual occasions and pulled his black curls into a bun. His wand was in a holster on his arm, but he rarely needed to use the stick. Wandless magic always worked better for him.

He glanced at his shelves for a moment, wonder if he should take a book to read in case he got bored, but decided against it.

Cecil knew that he was close to the sitting room Draco had asked to meet in, hearing the crackling of a fire and the occasional laugh. He knocked on the door for politeness and walked in. 

"Draco." Cecil nodded at his brother.

"Cecil. I see you finally decided to join us." Draco drawled, but the smirk on his lips showed fondness. "Sit."

"I have to say, Draco did not say anything about your beauty when talking about you, Cecil." A boy with dark skin purred. "Blaise, heir of house Zabini."

"Cecil, heir of house Black. It is nice to meet you." Cecil introduced shortly as he sat in the chair closest to Draco and crossed his legs.

"Pansy, of house Parkinson. Draco has spoke highly of your skills in potions and runes." The only girl in the group said next. Pansy tried to send a seductive smile his way, but he ignored it. 

"Theodore, heir of house Nott. But I prefer Theo." The last boy nodded at him.

It did not take long until they were all chatting casually, and Cecil found a smile growing on his lips.

Cecil saw the glimpse of dark scales and the smile fell. Nagini slithered up the chair he was sitting on, and the talking stopped as soon as the friends saw the snake.

_"Young one, master wishes to speak with you."_ She spoke into his ear.

_"Did he say what for?"_ Cecil hissed back in Parseltongue. The Slytherins around him grew pale at hearing the language of the snakes. It only made his soured mood worsen

_"He says it is time to leave."_ Cecil prepared himself to stand and waited for Nagini to wrap herself around him.

"I am sorry to cut our meeting short, but I have to leave." Cecil nodded at Draco, leaving the room pale. His magic scratched at his skin to be let loose, his anger that he had built up wanting to burst. There was suppose to be another week and a half before they left, and he did not want to know what Marvolo was planning with them leaving early. 

But Cecil knew that it was nothing good.

He wished that he could tear at the walls of the manor, let his magic loose and free, but quickly diverted his thoughts. Marvolo would be angry at him if he did such a thing.

_But what if you ran away?_ A voice in his head whispered at him. _Or what if you killed Voldemort? Crucio'd Bellatrix twice as many times as she has done to you._

Cecil's lips tightened as he tried to think of anything else. If those thoughts got into his head, then Marvolo might find them if he ever wished to get inside his mind.

A shriek of Bellatrix's echoed through the halls, pulling Cecil out of his thoughts and grounding him.

But one day, he really wished to burn this manor to the ground and all the memories that laid within it.


End file.
